


Familiar Education

by dinah95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Vision gives Wanda the kind of break we allllll need, Wanda is smart!af, but we all get tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: Wanda has been working hard, and Vision thinks she deserves a bit of a break.





	Familiar Education

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Another fic. I’m on some kind of a roll. Am I writing this instead of studying for finals? Yes. Maybe it’s because I don’t have the motivation of a Vision to give me a proper break. Oh, well. Enjoy, everyone. Let me know what you think.

She is sitting at the desk in her room, books laid out in front of her as well as a notepad. Her hair is in a messy bun, pieces falling free. She’s wearing her most comfortable sleep t-shirt, and there’s a cup of tea steaming in her ring-laden hands. 

Vision watches from the doorway. Usually she hears his mind before he ever enters, but she must be very distracted. It’s when she lets out a long sigh that morphs into a tired groan, and then takes a long sip of her tea, that he makes himself known.

“How is the essay coming along?” 

Wanda startles a bit, turning to look at him. Her eyes are bloodshot from staring at books for hours, and her lower lip is swollen from nervous biting. 

“It is going. I’m starting to wonder why I’m doing this, though.” She puts her tea down and reaches out to him. Vision sits on the edge of her bed and takes her hand in his, rubs her tense fingers. She closes her eyes and exhales deeply. “I should not have let Peter talk me into this. What’s the point? I’m still useful to the team.” Wanda opens her eyes, large and self conscious. 

“You are vital to this team,” Vision assures her, lifting her hand to his mouth for a kiss, before reaching for the other one and cradling them both. “You are brilliant just as you are. But you know why you wanted to do this, Wanda, and I don’t think you actually want to stop.” 

Wanda groans a bit, closes her eyes tightly before meeting his gaze once more. “Because Pietro never got the chance to,” she murmurs. She looks down at their joined hands and nods to herself. “Our parents valued taking advantage of everything offered to you, and Pietro always knew I wanted to finish school. He’d be proud of me for getting my GED.”

“Your brother would be proud of you no matter what you choose to do,” Vision says, completely sure of this statement. Wanda had shared her memories of her late brother, and Vision had seen the blatant adoration the twins had for one another. 

Wanda looks at him and smiles softly. The dark circles under her eyes stand out in clear relief, the exhaustion in her shoulders obvious. “Thank you, Vizh.” She leans in and kisses his cheek, resting her head against him for a moment, breathing deeply, then sitting back. 

“Perhaps what you need is a break,” Vision suggests, rubbing his thumbs into the fine bones of both of her small hands. The warm metal of her rings is familiar against his skin. He knows the feel of every inch of her body by now, could map her and name the landmarks with his eyes closed. 

“Any suggestions?” Her tone isn’t coy, the mood not as it usually is when they engage in these types of activities together, so he is unsure how she will receive his proposal. He slides from the bed onto his knees in front of her seated body. He releases her hands, moving to rest his own on her knees. Her eyes widen a bit, and she grips the arms of her chair tighter for a moment, sort of convulsively. “Are you sure?” She murmurs. 

Vision feels a faint smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He looks at the contrast of his bright skin against her milkiness, the smoothness of her legs before him, the way he can grasp all the way around her ankles with just one of his hands. He feels as if he wants to lick his lips, wants to devour her.

“Very sure.”

“Alright then.” Wanda smiles, a little bashful, and reaches to shimmy her underwear off. He stops her, grasping the fabric himself, tugging it down slowly, trailing his fingers along her skin softly, teasingly. She inhales stutteringly, spreading her legs almost instinctively for him. They haven’t been doing this long enough for Vision to be anything other than amazed that Wanda allows him this, that she wants this with him. Each time, he feels a certain reverence. She is his, and he is hers. This is the alter at which he serves. 

He lifts a leg, presses a kiss to the inside of her ankle. Another kiss a bit further up. Another. Another. Another. Another. Once he reaches the inside of her knee, he hears Wanda gasp. He smiles; she is sensitive here. He moves to her other leg, gives it the same teasing treatment right up to the knee. Then he settles more comfortably on the ground, knowing he’s going to be there for a while. Vision grasps each of her thighs, pushes them apart, eyes meeting hers. By now she is biting her lip, trying to keep from rushing him to get to the point. She loves to be teased as much as he enjoys teasing her. He glances down between her legs, sees her dripping a bit, and holds in a smile. 

“Vizh, I thought you were going to give me a break.” Her voice is a bit throaty already. “You’re just making me more tense.” Wanda’s hazel eyes go wide and pleading, her lower lip jutting a bit. 

“Sorry, love.” Vision reaches between her legs, teases the place where her thighs begin. She shivers, fingers clawing briefly into the chair arms. Her nipples harden instinctively, and he leans forward to prod one with his tongue. Wanda reaches out, laces her fingers behind his head, tugs him closer to her chest. He goes willingly, happily. Her breast is soft under his lips, her nipple hard on his tongue and palate. He loves this, loves the taste of her skin, her nails digging into him, her reactions to him. Vision switches to her other breast, greets it lovingly like a familiar friend, tongue toying over it, teeth scraping with the gentlest pressure, before settling in to suckle on it. Wanda writhes a bit against him, legs tight to his torso as she pulls him secure to her body. He reaches down to stroke the creases of her thighs beside her folds, teasing her by not yet approaching where she wants him most. 

“Vizhhhh,” Wanda looks down at him, lips bright and bitten and a bit shiny. Her eyes are bright and pleading. 

He pulls away from her nipple with a pop, kisses the soft skin above it. “Yes, love?” She tries desperately to glare at him, but her expression shudders to pleasure when he goes to suckle her other nipple. He keeps massaging her inner thighs firmly, lapping at her nipple and treating her to his tender ministrations. He lets his consciousness open to hers because he knows her mind always instinctively seeks out his during these times. He shows her his love, his awe of her, how content he is to be here between her legs worshipping her. She grasps onto his thoughts with her own, wraps them up and cherishes them. Vision knows how much she adores feeling his mind in hers, says it makes her feel fuller than anything else. 

His hands move closer to her core and she whimpers, overwrought from his teasing. “Vizh, please. Want something in me.” She tips her hips closer to his hands, grinds against him a bit. She’s dripping wet now, leaving a mark on his sweater unashamedly. 

“You will, love.” Vision presses kiss after kiss to her breasts, her stomach, her collarbones, her neck, her ears. “But can you come like this for me? You feel so close already.” He massages her folds but doesn’t go near her clit or wet core, just teasing at the outside with firm touches. He moves his mouth downward once more, sucking her nipples adoringly, glancing up at her with imploring eyes. 

“I—-I dunno, Vizh. Please, just... please.” Oh, her begging always breaks him down. Her warm body so alive in his arms, pleading him for fulfillment and pleasure. He loves giving her that, more than anything. 

“Love, I promise I’ll give you everything you want.” Vision trails kisses downwards, dips into her bellybutton, goes further and further until he reaches her folds. Presses gentle pecks over her dampened lower lips, lets his tongue slip out to taste a bit. He uses his fingers to pull her folds apart, takes in the sight of her clit reddened and begging for attention. Wanda squirms, tilts her hips in silent invitation. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, dipping in to lap her slit from bottom to top. 

“OH!” Wanda’s hands grip tight onto the back of his head. She tries desperately to keep him in place, but he pulls back to kiss her thighs once more. “Vizh, god, pleasepleaseplease,” her voice is throaty, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. He hums in contrition, goes back to suckle her clit firmly. Wanda lets out a drawn out moan, body suddenly relaxing as he finally gives her what she wants. She strokes his scalp in thanks, loops her legs over his shoulders, digs her heels into his back, thighs warm against the sides of his head. “So good Vizh,” she slurs, rolling her hips to meet his mouth. 

He stays at her, lapping, sucking, kissing. She tastes warm and salty, is hot and slippery, and responds so well to his touch. He feels flares of her emotional feedback, the lust, the pleasure, the comfort, the physicality of it all. Just at the edge of her mind, though, he can feel a longing. To be full. 

He gives her one finger, toys with her entrance first before penetrating. Wanda moans exultantly. Vision slicks up another finger and slides it in, crooking it. Then another. Wanda’s muscles contract around him, beg him deeper. He obeys happily, suckles her clit and thrusts his fingers hard, just the way she likes. Lets her ride his hand and face until she chokes on her breath, mewls out a sound of tortured pleasure. He looks up. Her head is flung back, hair a fury around her head, her hands grasping at the chair arms until her knuckles are white. And she crests. 

She’s so stunning like this that he almost stops and just observes. But time, trial and error, and the way Wanda is shuddering, tells him that he can wring another orgasm out of her easily. He curves his fingers even farther in her, massages her firmly, and renews his efforts kissing and lapping at her clit. Wanda sobs out in surprise, and he can see silvery trails on her cheeks. Tears. A truly good orgasm, then. Admittedly, the first time she cried during sex he had all but leapt from the bed in concern. Now he knows it’s a sign of a deep emotional and physical release. She’s let herself fully enjoy it, let it take over her and provide catharsis. Vision is glad to be of service. 

Soon, Wanda groans in overstimulation. Vision sits back on his heels, licks his lips, and takes her hands in his. 

“Alright, love?” Her head lolls forward, her eyes languorously meeting his. A smile curves her lips. He sees a flash of white teeth, and she bites her lower lip in pure satisfaction. 

“So good, Vizh. ‘M perfect. You always know just what I need.” She tugs his hand to her lips, kisses his knuckles sweetly. “I adore you, my Vision.” 

He reveres giving her pleasure. Completely loves the tastes, the feelings, the give-and-take. But what he cherishes most is her openness in the afterglow. Wanda is always affectionate with him. But after an orgasm or two, she is soft and pliant both in body and tongue. 

“And I love you, Wanda.” He sits up a bit and kisses her lips, lets her taste herself a bit on him. She hums in satisfaction, curls towards him. “You could use a nap now, right, love?” Vision can feel contended exhaustion settling heavy in her bones and blanketing her bright mind. She nods, and he scoops her up easily. He pulls the covers down on the bed with one hand, and sets her down with the other. 

“Sleep with me?” Wanda asks. Vision has nowhere else he’d rather be, so he slides in next to her under the cool sheets. Her legs immediately tangle with his as she rolls into him. His arm wraps tight around her shoulder, holds her close to his body. “Thank you, my Vision.”

“My pleasure, darling. Now rest. You deserve it.” She murmurs softly and becomes docile on him. He kisses the crown of her head, breathes her in, and thanks the powers that be for giving her to him.


End file.
